Roomies
by Mica1
Summary: Well, this is my first fic, also featured on my site. It has G-boys 1-4 and me (mica), and 3 of my real-life friends...so some of their actions or whatever might not be quite understandable to anyone but us ^^;; oh well. Enjoy the fluff and stuff!! ~Mica
1. Roomies 1/6

She woke up in terror. She screamed and thrashed and finally sat upright in her four-poster-bed. Sadly, the nightmare was not just a dream. He had really gone. After he said he'd never leave her......  
  
They were at college. The girls knew each other as did the boys, but the two groups had no clue of the other's existence. Somehow, they ended up becoming the greatest of friends... and more.  
  
Everyone had a dorm room in a little cabin on the quiet side of the campus. As the boys walked in, they found names on the door. In the first wide floor was a large open room. In this contained a kitchen, a dining room, a lounge and a kind of foyer. In the far right corner were some stairs and a door to the right of them. That was the first room. It was labeled "Mica, Max". None of the boys' names were on this paper, so they went upstairs. This was only a slender hall with a banister, so you could overlook the whole rest of the cabin from this top point. There were three rooms upstairs. The one on the far left was labeled "Kat, Meg", so the boys turned and looked at the middle-most door. It read "Quatre, Duo" This meant that he blonde Arabian would be bunking with the braided American. What a couple...  
  
As the other two boys trudged down the hall to what would be their room. The sign on the door verified this by reading "Trowa, Heero". The Japanese boy grumbled, and the former clown despised seeing his name- which wasn't really his name- written in bold... well actually written anywhere. Heero entered the room with his bag, continuing to grumble, while Trowa just stood there, staring at the paper which bore his name. A few moments later, Duo popped his head out of his door and called  
  
"Hey, Trowa! Are you just gonna admire that piece of crap all day?"  
  
The pointy-haired one spoke no words but seemed to comprehend the braided pilot's remark...... flippant as it was. He entered the cabin room.  
  
At this moment, the cabin door flew open to reveal four seemingly perky girls. One, dressed in light shades of teal and pink, was snapping away with her camera almost carelessly, admiring everything she saw a great deal. Another, looking like a punk with a nose ring and a pyro shirt was going on and on about how cute the fabrics, chairs, fridge and just about everything else was around the place. The third looked quite sporty in her casual-looking soccer shirt and black capris, and was counting to the thousands while bouncing a soccer ball on her foot. The last looked very gothic in all black and dark makeup smeared everywhere possible, however she ran to the desk in the lounge area to check if there was paper and pencils. When she found there was, she squealed like a guinea pig several times and ran over to the group, trouncing over the sportive girl and making her flush with rage as her count was lost. ~Editorial note: Click here to see Max and Mica Click here to see Meg and Kat~  
  
When all of their many bags of luggage had been brought in, they copied the young pilots by looking at the posted signs. The shutterbug and sporty- spice entered the room labeled "Mica, Max", and the other two bounced up the stairs to their room. The pyro girl tore off for the door and slammed it into the gothic one's nose flat on.  
  
The dark one screamed,  
  
"MEG! I swear I will so get you for this!"  
  
Meg, snickering inside the locked dorm room called back,  
  
"Yeah right, Kat! Like you ever do!!!"  
  
At the sound of Kat's shrill voice, all of the roommates poked their heads out of the rooms to see what all the clamor was about. Mica and Max just shrugged it off, like they were used to it, while the other boys seemed intrigued by this argument.  
  
All at once, the guys stepped out of their rooms offering help, and Kat accepted. Heero came forward without a word and harshly punched the doorknob straight on. Amazingly, the door flew right open! Meg stood inside the room, half naked and tomato red. Heero mimicked her colour and stared. The peace loving, blonde, but sane Quatre closed the door slowly as the other boys complained quietly, ignoring their objections. All of a sudden, from the silence, Duo spoke;  
  
"So...... What's her name?"  
  
Kat chuckled and replied smugly,  
  
"Her? Oh, she's nobody. If you want some REAL excitement you should ask for me. My name's Kat."  
  
The Arabian giggled and rebounded,  
  
" Yeah, but what have you done for us lately?"  
  
Trowa managed to crack a smile at this, but quickly headed back to his room where Heero had already gone.  
  
Quatre and Duo watched him go. Right then Duo noticed the sign on the door,  
  
"Well, if you're Kat then she must be Meg... am I right?"  
  
Kat seemed very unimpressed and shrugged as she turned into her room slamming the door behind her.  
  
"Now SHE'S a live wire!" Duo remarked. Quatre sweatdropped and they went back to their room. 


	2. Roomies 2/6

At this same time, Mica and max were unpacking and chattering away about what their roomies would be like. They were really only like this together because they had been best friends for as long as they could remember. Just about the same thing was going on in Kat and Meg's room. As far as all of the girls were concerned, they were content with their new home for the year. The boys, especially Heero, weren't so sure about their contentment based on the previous incident.  
  
Once Mica and Max had made the room perfect up to the last corner in the closet, they ran up the stairs, carrying along the camera and soccer ball that seemed to trademark their personalities. They looked curiously at the names and made fun of the odder ones. The girls rata-tat-taped on their friends door who welcomed them in. Mica and Max dived into the room, admiring the work that went into it.  
  
After about three hours of going over what each boy looked like with the other two, Meg suggested that they make 'claims'. Kat wondered what she meant and Max explained.  
  
"It is common to stake a 'claim' on boys first thing to make sure that everyone is taken and that nobody will end up in a double-crush situation, see?"  
  
Kat understood well. Mica became a little uneasy by the thought of wanting a guy before even seeing let alone meeting him; however Max encouraged her and she finally gave in. After a little more contemplating, they thought the best way to decide who was going for who was to put the names in a hat and pick them out one by one. Kat quickly jotted down the names, flooded them, and put them into a clay bowl from her desk. They chose numbers to decide who went first. Max approached the blow raised high by Kat's hand and slowly fingered the pieces of paper. Finally, she picked one and pocketed it. Mica then quickly ran up and snatched a name, resisting the temptation to read it. The same thing went for the other girls until everyone had a name.  
  
"I hope mine's not ugly", Max shuddered at the mental photo of her chosen boy.  
  
"Alright, now we'll open the papers, okay everyone?" Meg instructed. "On the count of three we will read them and say what is on the sheet in order of choice. One, two, THREE!"  
  
Everyone flipped open their paper and seemed satisfied.  
  
"Trowa", Max read.  
  
"Quatre" Mica snickered  
  
"Duo" Kat squealed  
  
"Heero" Meg said as she flushed bright red and flopped down on the bed.  
  
"What's wrong with this 'Heero' fellow?" Max questioned.  
  
Kat took it upon herself to tell them both about the incident. Mica flushed bright red and Max giggled silently after they were told.  
  
"Well, we had better meet our 'dream dates' dontcha think?" Mica suggested.  
  
"I guess so" Kat agreed.  
  
So they all went out into the hall, in front of each boy's room, flushed and ready to knock... as embarrassed as they were.  
  
*tap tap tap* Mica and Kat went first while the other two girls hided on the stairs, only hearing the conversation. Quatre answered the door. Since he was the only blonde one, Mica knew it was him. She flung herself to him just as he was about to say hello. Quatre seemed stunned as the short brunette fluttered her eyelashes at him while dangling off of his neck and said,  
  
"Do I know you?" Mica looked hurt and replied in a sly, sesky voice, "Of course you do, I've seen you around many-a-time"  
  
Quatre looked clueless and asked where.  
  
"You should know, you've been running around in my dreams all week"  
  
Quatre flushed realizing his mistake. He took her hands off of his neck and moved away from the door where Kat was standing, nearly bursting with laughter. Then she saw him. Lying on his bed with the cross and braid and priest collar.... oh, it was all she had hoped for! He blinked non- chalantly, remembering her temper earlier, and closed his eyes.  
  
"You still upset?" He asked.  
  
"No, but you look like you need some comforting" She said slyly as she invited herself in and sat on the bed beside him. He sat up urgently and she started to give him a massage. He moaned and sighed thinking that she might not be so bad after all. Duo got up and shut the door to the room.  
  
At this same time the other two got up and were standing right in front of the door to the last room they had not seen.  
  
*taptaptap*  
  
The door opened, and nothing could ever prepare them for what the two found in that room................ 


	3. Roomies 3/6

Max dropped her soccer ball and Meg's mouth dropped open. Both stood mute, like stones, there in the doorway.  
  
What they found were two silent boys taking apart or putting together (they weren't quite sure) some part of a mobile suit. From the look of the metal, it was the gundamian alloy that the girls knew all too well. The only thing is, they had no clue there were other gundams than their four suits!  
  
Max opened her mouth to speak to one of the topless boys, but her diaphragm wouldn't let her. All of a sudden, one looked up. It was Trowa. Max recognized his spikes that cleanly covered his left eye and half of his mouth. He stood up and flushed bright red. The girls heard a quiet whisper escape his tight lips.  
  
"Hee-chan!!" He whispered roughly.  
  
The chestnut-haired boy looked up and turned a bright shade of pink. He jumped onto his feet and mumbled something in Japanese. Trowa seemed to understand because he smirked a little, as to hold in a laugh. Meg only really comprehended the words 'America' and 'smart girls'. He also had mentioned Duo's name. Max stood in the doorway, still stunned by many things; the gundam leg, Trowa, Trowas hair, Trowa's..... well actually, just Trowa.  
  
Trowa bent down a little so his nose was inches away from Max's. She stood, bewildered at the pilot's emerald eyes, and he pecked her on the nose. Her face softened and Meg looked at her with a green face. The pouted her lower lip, placed her hands firmly on her hips, and looked straight at Heero. She marched right up to him and kissed him right on. She then turned to Max, who seemed astonished at Meg's sudden bravery, and stuck out her tongue mockingly. Max shrugged it off and continued to admire Trowa silently.  
  
The whole room remained in silence as it was when the two entered, the only sound the chatter from the other occupied room.  
  
  
  
In the other room, all was well and both 'couples' were talking, laughing, and enjoying themselves, EVEN Quatre who always blames himself for everything was having a good enough time not even to think about that! Mica had him on a roll talking about all of his sisters and travels to exciting places. Kat and Duo were chatting on about clothes, style, how to actually 'be' cool. Both conversations were quite intimate, and each person was delving deeper into the other's soul. Before any of them knew it, it was well into the night and the two rooms hadn't even conferred at all! Mica was the first to notice this and brought it up. Quatre, Duo and Kat all agreed to blast Quatre's sound system downstairs and for Duo to go grab the less...... well 'fun' ones.  
  
Little did he know of the fun already going on in that room.....  
  
Trowa and Heero were both TALKING! I mean Heero talked sometimes and Trowa even less, but rarely did you see them BOTH talk at the SAME time to EACHOTHER!!! Duo could not stand this a second longer and spoke.  
  
"What the HELL are you DOING?!?!?"  
  
Trowa stared at him in shock as did all the others. Heero had never seen him so upset!  
  
"Yo, wassup man?" Max asked in a rather humorous tone.  
  
"Just.....just come downstairs. The lot of ya." Duo was still recovering from Heero and Trowa's flirting.  
  
The girls sprang up with joy, they loved surprises. The guys stood as well, looking troubled and confused, but also still quite content. When they stepped out of the room, Meg's arm linked to Heero's while Trowa held Max by the hip firmly, but gently. Each set walked down the stairs to find the whole downstairs engulfed in black except for the glittering disco ball above and some funky lights coming out of the stereo system in time to the fast music. Mica and Quatre were dancing rather closely. Kat looked impatiently at Duo, and he understood and went to her.  
  
"So you wanna dance girl? Let's go." Duo said in his normal cute-and- loveable voice.  
  
As soon as everyone was in the middle of the 'room' (only because Quatre, Mica and Kat had previously moved all of the furniture) a slow song faded in. Each couple came close and everyone was really enjoying themselves until...  
  
  
  
*flick* The lights came on. Each girl moaned and groaned but immediately stood as if at attention when they saw the reason for the disturbance.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!?!?!??!?!" The voice boomed. It was the dean. Damn, they were in trouble. It was 4 in the morning and they had been playing the music obscenely loud.  
  
  
  
A week later, after multiple detentions, everything was back to normal. Kat and Duo sat on the balcony over the lakey-pond-thing out back, Quatre and Mica went canoeing, Trowa and Max stayed in the lounge talking about the meaning of life and such, and Meg and Heero......well, let's just say they were very out of character. These two went bird watching, came in chattering about the rare red-breasted-bluebird they saw that day and realized they were being stared at. Even Quatre, Mica, Max and Trowa who were often odd looked blankly at them.  
  
This is just about when everything started to go wrong....... 


	4. Roomies 4/6

First, when Duo and Kat were sitting, a part of the deck broke and Duo got stuck in the deck. He had to wait 4 hours for a rescue team to get him out!  
  
While Kat was on the computer typing up a 40-page-essay (on her second- to-last word), the power went out, and she lost EVERYTHING!! Kat had to double the assignment for being late to class.(she had been typing the whole weekend!).  
  
Meg, while bird watching one day, got pooped on. Now, normally this would be natural for a bird watcher, but it wasn't just one bird... there were at least 5 thousand of them... and they all pooped on her!  
  
When Trowa and Max were talking and snuggling at home, a mouse with several uh, distant relatives suddenly appeared from behind the cushion on the couch. The one that they were sitting on! Trowa called an exterminator, and Max stood screaming on a chair, wet mascara running down her cheeks.  
  
Quatre and Mica were canoeing and having a great time at that, when Mica sat on Quatre's lap and the canoe tipped. There wasn't land for hours, and no way to tip the canoe back up, so they had to swim it all the way back!!! Quatre got sick for weeks and Mica nearly lost a toe!  
  
These were all small things but, as Murphy's Law goes, whatever can go wrong will. There was an electrical storm, a blizzard, a heat wave, a drought, a flood, a hurricane, and a cyclone... all on the same day! The creek-lake thing wasn't as nice, and Meg and Heero couldn't go bird watching for all the birds flew in terror from the hurricane.  
  
Duo got in a grumpy mood and shut himself up in his room for a couple of weeks, in which Kat became upset. This emotion was like a pebble dropped in water, the ripples affected the surrounding water; so, for the next month, everyone was cranky.  
  
This was about the time when the worst of all things happened...  
  
*ring, ring, ring*  
  
Heero answered the phone. It was Dr. J. Heero often got calls from Dr. J, as did all of the others in the cabin, but this time... it was different.  
  
The boys had to leave.  
  
Heero gathered Quatre, Duo, and Trowa in his room and they spoke softly in case any of the girls might be listening in. Heero told them the news. Trowa flashed a rather sad look. Duo kissed his cross and muttered something into it. Quatre was stunned. He just sat there. The blond gripped the bed sheets and his eyes became misty. Suddenly the Arabian burst out in a spasm of sobs, and Heero and Trowa comforted him since they were sitting next to him. The others became a little emotional too, thinking of their new girlfriends and how they had bonded within the past 9 months.  
  
Duo thought of his Kitty-Kat and how she softened his sarcastic side with her gentle kisses. Heero thought of Meggie-bird (added for bird watching purposes) and how she made him more open and talkative with her urging eyes. Trowa adored Maxi-chan. He loved her and she did as well. Quatre could hardly stand to think of Mica-san. The way she stroked his hair, teasingly kissed his fingers, snuggled....  
  
They wanted to wait before they told the girls about their trip they would be making, but them being all cooped up in the same room for an hour or two, makes curious girls suspicious. The boys' eyes red and their noses swelled and pink, they opened the door to find the girls waiting impatiently right outside. They all immediately put on their happiest faces, but Meg, Max, Mica, and Kat seemed displeased.  
  
"Okay, what's up you guys?" Meg inquired.  
  
Quatre wanted to look at Mica, but instead he looked at the carpeted floor and shook head sadly, biting his thumb. From this look, Max knew something was wrong. She decided to be funny about it.  
  
"Who died?" Max made a BIG mistake. Quatre turned to the less emotionally tortured Trowa and bawled into his shirt. Duo sympathetically patted his back and Heero sighed.  
  
"Girls......" he stalled. However when he saw the hopeful eyes painted on Meg's face, he had to continue. "We're leaving."  
  
Everyone was stunned. "NO!" Mica cried as she hugged the sobbing blond tightly, kissing his neck. Kat felt tears reach her lips and broke down right then and there. Duo helped her up and rocked her back and forth in his arms whispering sweetly to her. Max leaped to her broad-shouldered jester, who wasn't up for a trick at the moment. She grabbed his shirt at the shoulders and held on tightly and wet his chest with her tears. Meg just stood there looking at Heero as he glared back. It was painful for both of them.  
  
"Meg.... I.." Heero started, but Meg turned and walked blindly to her room, her face stained with tears.  
  
Their next week was the closest one they'd had together. There wasn't one minute where one pair weren't curled up on the couch with the fireplace lit. They went out for dinners and movies and they even went late-night swimming in the lake/creek/swamp thing out back. All they wanted to do was make the best of their last days together.  
  
Finally the last night the boys were to stay had come. All of the girls and even the guys were weepy. Trowa and Max were downstairs in her room, Mica was in Quatre's room, Duo was in Kat's room and Meg was in Heero's room. Each wanted time alone with their loved one.  
  
The girls were weepy all night long and the boys had to be strong. If they were going to fight, they couldn't have last memories of crying. 


	5. Roomies 5/6

Trowa and Max were in the room listening to soft music. Max hummed lightly to this as she was rocked back and forth in Trowa' s arms. He kissed her neck and the back of her head lightly and Max could have sworn that either the ceiling had a leak(which was impossible because they were on the 1st floor) or Trowa' s tears had fallen on her.  
  
Meg and Heero watched sappy, old movies and Heero held her all night long. He spoke to her sweetly in Japanese and she could understand the words through her sobs muffled by his shirt.  
  
Duo and Kat were together, happily but sorrowfully kissing throughout the long night. The American's shirt was soon lost and he even took his braid out to reveal long, chestnut hair flowing down around them both.  
  
Quatre and Mica did not stay in their room. The two snuck out the window to the pond/lake/swamp thing out back and went for a dip in the clothes they were wearing. They watched the sun rise together, knowing it would be the last one they'd share...for a while anyways. Then they crawled back into the room and laid on the bed. Quatre had his legs non-chalantly dangling off the end of the bed while Mica sat stroking his pale face, stained with tears.  
  
When the girls woke up, they were alone. The four brave boys had left, not leaving a trace of their even existence.  
  
Kat found herself on the couch Duo had left her on, head cocked on the headrest. She got up, ran to the bathroom and searched frantically for her Du-kun. When she couldn't find him she cried and locked the door of her room once filled with passion, now empty.  
  
Meg awoke with a start to find a large, stuffed bunny in her grasp with a note. It read:  
  
Meg,  
  
  
  
You know I love you and I always will. Cherish the stuffie as if it was me and keep in  
  
my place for now. I hope you realize I may never see you again, and if I die, I want you to keep living,  
  
keep dreaming, and keep being who you are. Never forget me and our times together.  
  
Always remember...  
  
Love Heero  
  
It was too much. Meg cradled the stuffed bunny and sobbed softly into it, smudging the ink on the letter. Heero had never done anything like this for anyone.  
  
Max sat up urgently trying to gather her thoughts about the night before. She remembered the songs, the tears, kissing, and Trowa. How she longed for her Tro-chan. She turned on the radio slowly and heard the song they danced to the previous night. She brokenly sung the song through sobs and tears and flopped back on the bed.  
  
Mica woke up in terror. It was no nightmare. He was gone; even after he said he would never leave her.  
  
The next week these girls did not attend classes nor did they speak to anyone. They tried to be happy, but just couldn't bear the thought of enjoying themselves without their soul mates.  
  
This is when the bad news came.  
  
Quatre was dead. Trowa had written the tear-spotted letter with his steady hand and Max knew it right off the bat. Max had feared the worst when she saw the letter lined in black symbolizing someone's death. She tore it open then and there and read it over a few times. Max felt a little dizzy so she sat down and quietly called down Kat and Meg.  
  
"How in hell are we going to break this to Mica?"  
  
Meg and Kat were still in shock about the death of their blonde, innocent friend. Innocent. What did it really mean? Apparently to the sick OZ team and the soldiers who killed him, nothing.  
  
They decided to just ease her into the fact that she wouldnt see him again. They even sympathized by saying that they may not either and she understood. She thought that they were just being like this to her because she had been the most miserable. But she was wrong, and one horrible day she found out.  
  
Mica was filing some of the tax returns on the heat and hydro and things when she needed a piece of scrap paper for some long division. pushing her reading glasses to her nose she opened the drawer. As she went through Kat's many drawings and stories looking for a sheet of blank paper, she came upon a mysterious letter. The envelope was lined in black, but she figured it was just one of Kat's "effects" on her story. However, being the curious person she is, opened the letter suspiciously, making sure nobody was around. She recognized Trowa' s writing at once and she began to become somewhat alarmed. A death letter from Trowa? She thought of the way the others had been treating her lately and her eyes grew wide with fear. "Naw, couldn't be" she told herself silently, knowing how much of an excellent pilot Quatre was.  
  
  
  
She continued to read the letter. Meg and Kat walked into the cabin a few moments later all perky and laughing. The looked up to find Mica reading the horror-filled letter. "NO! MICA, WAIT!" Meg screamed, but it was too late. Mica looked up, her eyes bubbling with tears, dropped the letter and fell to the ground with a thud loud enough to bring Max out.  
  
"Oh no" 


	6. Roomies 6/6

Max ran to Mica as soon did Meg and Kat. Mica was bawling her hardest. The other three tried to calm her down but she just wouldnt shut up! They tried knocking her out since they were trained in mortal combat (they're not JUST gundam pilots) they knew how to do this correctly. Meg took a swing and missed, hitting Mica's spinal cord causing her to bawl even louder. Meg backed up in shock acting as if she did nothing, shoving Kat in Mica's path. Kat closed her eyes and thwacked around, hoping not to get hurt. All of a sudden, the horrible screeching sound stopped. Kat opened here eyes cautiously, then blinked cluelessly as she looked at a knocked-out "widow".  
  
"Nice job, Kat", Max complimented. Meg was astonished. "Well, someone'd better help me take her up" Max suggested cruelly. The other two girls shot up as if at attention and grabbed a different part of Mica to be carried to her room.  
  
  
  
"Where am I?" Mica asked. She was terrified and couldn't see straight.  
  
"You're home, silly" A familiar voice said. It sounded just like Quatre. It looked like him too! Oh, It was Quatre! Mica grabbed the figure's neck and embraced it tightly. She then kissed the figure passionately. It squirmed and fidgeted. Mica was thrown back onto the bed. She rubbed her eyes to make sure all was real and if Quatre had really resisted her lead only to find a tomato-red Duo and an angry Kat standing at the door.  
  
"Oh my God! Kat I'm soooo sorry! He looked just like Quatre and I thought he was back from fighting. I didn't mean to kiss Duo!" Mica pleaded for forgiveness from her friend.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Kat mumbled.  
  
"C'mere Kat. I had the WORST nightmare! I have to tell you all about it! Duo leave!" Mica commanded.  
  
Duo left the room, still flushing from Mica's accidental kiss.  
  
"Kat, I had a horrible dream that I found a letter and Quatre was dead, but its all right now, right?" Mica peered into her gothic friend's watery eyes.  
  
"Mica... we've been hiding something from you." Kat said glumly. Meg and Max entered the room.  
  
Max sat on the bed and looked at Mica solemnly. "Quatre is gone, Mica. I'm sorry"  
  
"no..." Mica whispered. Tears seeped into her already reddened eyes and the other three boys entered the room. The group looked like an 8-wheeler truck without and eighth wheel.  
  
They talked for a while and brought up just about every topic possible except Quatre. When he finally did come into play Mica got an idea.  
  
"Trowa, you were fighting with Quatre when it happened right?"  
  
"Yeah" He answered, looking down.  
  
"Is the body preserved?" Trowa looked at her like she was nuts.  
  
"Of course it is. Sandrock didn't blow, she's too strong. A blade cut his stomach." Mica winced at the new-found information.  
  
"we're having a funeral" Mica announced. "On the water"  
  
  
  
The next morning at sunrise, a hearse arrived with a coffin. They all took a handle and marched solemnly to the waterfront. The canoe. Mica was in the canoe Quatre and her had made. They were the only ones to have ridden in it. She got out and the others put the black coffin on the dock. Mica said a few prayers and everyone joined in. Then, each person said ten things they liked best about Quatre. These good thoughts made all of them a bit happier as they lifted the coffin, placing it into the birch canoe.  
  
Since the top was removable, Heero lifted it so that everyone could say their last goodbyes.  
  
The line went through, one after another. Heero, Duo, Kat, Meg, Max, Trowa and finally Mica. She bent down and kissed his forehead leaving a mark there. She closed the lid and locked it up knowing she would be the last person to ever see his face again. Mica loosened the loop of the rope holding the canoe to the dock and set it free.  
  
Free. That's what Quatre was now; and he would be waiting for all of them.  
  
Walking back to the cabin, They all turned to take one last glance at the canoe before it washed away. Meg, Max, Kat, Heero, Duo, and Trowa then turned and walked up the steps to the back door. Mica stood alone on the stone when all of a sudden it started to snow. In July?! Yes it was snow, and as it glistened and blew about, a feather flew down into Mica's hands and she knew he was all right.  
  
"Goodbye Quatre. Goodbye for now." 


End file.
